Klaine3 cutest couple
by kyleeface
Summary: Glee, you all know the rest...


**This story is written in Kurt's point of view (P.O.V)**

It was just a typical day for me. The halls were bursting with emotion from sappy people to bullies. I usually strut down the hallway slowly, waiting for Mercedes or Rachel to catch up. Eventually I bail since no one notices me. Rachel, being a star of the glee club, always bored people to death with her constant yammering about being on Broadway and always freaking out when she didn't get a solo.

This was just a typical day, until I finally found out. I was gay. Straight to the point, easily said, Gay. And yes, I may have been all over Finn Hudson. And maybe still am for him. But I try to get over the fact that just because I'm gay, doesn't mean I'm a loser. I walked over to my locker. Inside was a sparkling interior design I, myself created and I hoped to make an outfit from it. As I turn away from my locker and slam it shut I am forced against the locker and my right arm tingles from the force of my push.

I turned to see who it was, David Karofsky. He had been the one. I breathed in slowly, grabbed my bag, and headed to glee where I could sob silently. I took one of the back seats. Mr. Shue called Quinn to the front of the room.

"Quinn has a song she recommends for sectionals. I'd like you all to consider it and make no rude comments, Quinn, you have the stage." He quickly states. Rachel rolls her eyes.

Quinn takes a deep breath then starts to belt out notes.

( Out of all of the places in this little town  
Yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down  
I'm hiding and hoping my face ain't too red  
Since we been over, been trying like crazy to get you out of my head

So-o-o  
Why you wanna  
Show up in a old t-shirt that I love  
Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good  
Don't know what  
You were thinkin'  
You were doing  
Moving in for a hug  
Like you don't know I'm coming unglued  
Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you

I wish you had on sunglasses to cover up those blue eyes  
I wish you said something mean to make me glad that you said goodbye  
Why can't you look off somewhere if you catch me staring at you  
Why can't you be cold like any old good ex would do

So-o-o  
Why you wanna  
Show up in a old t-shirt that I love  
Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good  
Don't know what  
You were thinkin'  
You were doing  
Moving in for a hug  
Like you don't know I'm coming unglued  
Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you  
Keep wanting you

Why  
Why  
Why  
Would you tell me that you call me up sometime?  
Maybe we can get a drink and just catch up  
Like that'd be enough  
No, that ain't enough

Why you gotta  
Show up in a old t-shirt that I love  
Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good  
Don't know what  
You were thinkin'  
You were doing  
Moving in for a hug  
Like you don't know I'm coming unglued  
Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you

Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you

Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you

Out of all of the places  
In this little town  
Yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down )

Once she finishes everyone except Rachel applauds.

Finn grabs Quinn's arm and drags her back to her seat.

"Mr. Shue, may I take the stage?" Rachel asks. Mr. Shue looks up to see Rachel already moving towards the stage.

"Actually Rachel, we have a lot of work to do, please take your seat." He says. Mr. Shue blabs about choreography and Santana being the lead. I always felt left out, like I didn't belong.

"Hey girl, if you don't want to help, go join the warblers, I think gays would easily accept you." Puck taunted. I brushed it away like a fallen eyelash. But the remark played over and over in my head.

After glee I had Finn drive me to Dalton Academy, where I met the warblers. I walked down the steps where every guy there was screaming. I tapped on someone's shoulder.

"Uh, excuse me, where is the glee room at this school?" I ask.

"Down the hall, but I know a shortcut, come on." The man says.

"My names Blaine and yours."

"Kurt." I say quickly.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kurt, are you transferring?" Blaine Ponders

"Not yet at least. Maybe sometime, but I promise I'm not a spy." I say

"Didn't think so. If you were, you would have been spotted easily." Blaine laughs. I blush. Comments like these were always recognized, and the quickly driven away. I had thought I had finally won. Maybe the comebacks had followed me. I grabbed my coat, prepared to leave.

"Wait, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just joking around, sorry." Blaine quickly states before I walk out of the room. I turn around and then smile.

"Meet you tomorrow after glee practice okay?"

"Great." Blaine says. My heart starts to race, faster and faster by the second. This was it. Love. A misunderstood feeling of hope and compassion, and I had found it. I hurried back to McKinley before anyone noticed.

"Mr. Hummel, can you explain to me why you're late?" our principal asked. I stammered through words.

"I missed the bus but I had to drop off my dad's lunch at his automobile shop, sorry it won't happen again." Kurt reassured.

"Make sure it doesn't, Hummel." He said. He walks away and I sigh a breath of relief. I trotted down the hallway and made it to glee.

"Kurt where were you?" Mr. Shue asks.

"At my new school, sorry to say, I will be transferring." Kurt says. Rachel's face turns red with shock.

"Wait what? You're transferring?" Rachel quickly brushes the subject.

"Yes, and I'm sorry to say but I'm kind of glad, you all treated me like dirt. I found a place where I am welcome." Kurt says.

Tina clenches her fists. "Why Kurt, What did us glee people ever do to you huh? We are your friends! So don't you say we treated you bad." Tina says. She unclenches her fists and takes in a breath of air.

"Wait, everyone, where's Finn?" Santana ponders.

**Cliffhanger, everyone tell me what you think, should I continue, or should I make a different one?**


End file.
